Zakyria Kimoro Blazin
Zakyria Kimoro Blazin is a young boy,who is from the slums and he lives in a rundown house with his abusive father, Kibora Blazin. He keeps his house in working condition whenever he can and keep away from his father as well as do whatever he says to do no matter what even if it hurts him. He overworks himself since he works two part-time jobs, goes to school and fixing up the house on the daily basis. His father treats him like a servant than a son to point of him, looking down at him and expecting him to do everything in the house whether it's after and before school no matter what. His father would insult him and hurt him badly physically and mentally if Zakyria talks or argues back, do something wrong, disobeys his demands, doesn't do what he is suppose to do or even just do it out of nowhere and most of the time, he would kick him out for days,weeks or months at a time until his father lets him in. When he got introduced into beyblade through his very first beyblade battle with someone else's bey and launcher to show a point to another blader, he slowly became a new person to make friends and having a different outlook on life and himself. On the way, he made new friends and changed a bit by bit without his father's influence on him anymore. He also made some lifelong rivals though beyblading to get recognizance from very top and skilled beybladers. Appearance Zakyria used to have black hair,but he dyed it blond because of his father's influence of reminding him of his mother. Currently, his hair is still the blond hair color with black highlights and it's length is pretty much short with it up to the middle of his neck with. He has crimson red sharp narrowed eyes and he is tall in height(5'1). Before he became a beyblader, he usually wears his brown short sleeve shirt, blue pants that are ripped up a bit, white socks, brown shoes and brown rundown jacket. When he became a beyblader, he wears black short sleeve shirt, blue jeans, white socks, black long sleeve leather jacket with a folded collar and white highlights, black fingerless gloves with white cuffs and black sneakers. Personality Described by classmates and those who works with as the 'silent genius', he is very intelligent with him seen to be having straight As in each class and is able to anything within a few hours of his time with him being silent almost all of the time. He is very calm and collected with him being very observant of his surroundings and those around him and he usually doesn't show emotions through his face expressions,but through his voice and it's tones. He likes to be alone in nature to think and can be very patient and insightful. He cares about his friends deeply especially when they get hurt or harm by others and he will very overprotective of them. He is willing to give out advice to those around him when he thinks it's necessary for him to speak and he can very empathetic and blunt at the same time. He likes to keep his distance from others especially with the friends he made and his bey itself to think to himself of the events that has happened to him. He has post traumatic stress disorder from his past with his father. Category:Beybladers Category:Male Characters